What If Death Battle: Albert Wesker vs Alex Mercer
A What-If battle a friend and I wrote together, now starting a series on deviantart and my fanfiction to make dream battles come true by doing our best to make it clear who would kill who in a death battle. Enjoy and please give us your ideas and requests. Deviantart: http://chrisnest.deviantart.com/ "Tyrants, they've been around for ages and yet still tend to fail at everything. Still managing to be badass all the same." Chris said with a smile and snicker. "Yes; often power hungry, arrogant, and very stupid people, yet we still love them for...some reason" Plasma added. "Today, we'll be taking a look at two such people..." "The wannabe god of Capcom, Albert Wesker." Chris proclaimed cheerfully. "And The Prototype who calls himself Zeus for some reason, Alex Mercer." Plasma finished. "It's our to job to analysis their weapons, armor, and skill to decide who would win... a Death Battle!" Chris cried loudly. Albert Wesker Theme: Winds of Madness from Resident Evil 5 "Before becoming a super powered madman with a hatred for people who kill zombies, Albert-seriously why does Capcom keep naming their villains Albert?-was simply a child born to parents with superior intellectual genes." Plasma began. "So of course it's no surprise he was raised as components of the Umbrella Corporation's Wesker children project, being given the surname...well, Wesker." Chris added. "Albert in particular showed a lot of promise, which was quite pleasing to Oswell E. Spencer, Umbrella's founder." PlasmaCONTINUED. "So it comes to no surprise when Wesker joined the newly formed S.T.A.R.S. division of the Raccoon City Police Department as a double agent for Umbrella." Chris stated then paused. "And in a couple of years time, he was leading an Alpha Team into Spencer's mansion to use them as test subjects...unfortunately for him, this is where things started going wrong..." Plasma trailed off. "Meaning the now *cough* dead *cough* Chris Redfield discovered his plans so, Wesker unleashed the T-002 Tyrant... which then killed him." Chris explained chuckling from the Redfield's earlier failure in Death Battle. "Callbacks aside, by 'killed him', we mean 'activated a virus given to him by Umbrella that made him superhuman', but it came at the cost of his humanity and his regular eye colour" Plasma carried on, shuddering at the thought of whatever Albert Wesker's eyes were. "...fortunately he has shades to cover those, so it's all good." "With the T-Virus running through his system like the plague, Wesker was gained some crazy ass abilities that made him a force to be reckoned with." Chris added. "This set the stage for him to return in future Resident Evil games, such as Code Veronica, a background villain in Resident Evil 4...then Resident Evil 5 happened." PlasmaCONTINUED. "Where we all can clearly see, Wesker is pretty much batshit crazy with power and honestly, we can't blame him." Chris said honestly showing clips of Wesker's feats. "Uh huh. Calm and collected one game, complete madman the next. Makes sense." Plasma's voice was dripping with sarcasm as he said this. "Anyways, Wesker tried to unleash the Urobouros virus onto the world, himself included...but somehow, probably due to the sacrifice of his godly super speed, he finally died during this crisis." "Miracle given what he can do with the virus in him, able to run at incredible speeds to appear as if he were teleporting, dodging point blank gunfire with ease." Chris proclaimed. "Such incredible speed that it fooled the MvC3 devs into thinking he could teleport" Plasma chuckled. "Wesker is also incredibly strong, being capable of lifting missiles with one hand and then tossing them around, killing B.O.W.s by kicking them once, and my personal favourite, sending people flying by backhanding them." "Not only that, Wesker's relfexes are unreal, able to take on countless thugs without breaking a sweat. Reason is most likely the endurance the virus granted him, hardening his skin, tissue, skeleton, and internal organs greatly, making him near invulnerable to the point where you're more likely to harm yourself than him if you just punch him." Chris explained showing a clip of Wesker blocking attacks simply by putting his hand in the way. "Even without his powers granted by the t-Virus, Wesker is still a very skilled martial artist, and while he really doesn't need it, he skill carries a handgun" Plasma explained. "Though his aim with the thing is rather inhuman..." he trailed off, showing a clip from Umbrella Chronicles showing this inhuman aiming. "Gotta be prepared for anything I guess... though he does have one very vital weakness." Chris began to point out. "Yes he does, and I find it somewhat ironic" Plasma began. "At times, Wesker has needed to use some sort of serum to keep the t-Virus at bay. If overdosed, it deterioates his vision,SLOWShim down, and gives those good old popping veins on his head" "But it's only be used against him once and he quickly recovered soon after, still kicking ass. Without a doubt Wesker has earned that God status he craved so much." Chris states. Albert Wesker: "Let me clarify something for you, Chris. I don't think of myself as a king. No, I am a god! And even kings bow to gods!" Alex Mercer's Theme: Mercer's Theme from Prototype 2 "Alexander J. Mercer, one day to be known as 'The Prototype' and 'Zeus', suffered a rough childhood in poverty" Plasma began. "Nine years in foster homes and finally when he was ten given back to his actual mother... poor bastard." Chris said sympathetically. "Yeah, your mother being jail for the first nine years of your life does that to you." Plasma commented. "Anyways, Mercer was eventually hired by Gentek, becoming head of the Blacklight project." "At this point, most likely due to his bitch of a mother, Mercer became a complete sociopath isolating himself to always remain alone." Chris followed up. "Not to mention he only cared about his work." Plasma added. "That aside, Mercer was tasked with engineering weaponized viruses, eventually one of them got called Blacklight." "Though Mercer soon learned that the researchers of the project were being murdered, so he attempted to escape." Chris paused before adding. "But things didn't exactly work out for him." "By that you mean got cornered at Penn Station, which lead to him smashing a vial containing the Blacklight virus so that nobody else could get his research." PlasmaCONTINUED. "This caused a viral outbreak, covering all of Manhattan Island and himself." "Apparently the virus somehow turned Mercer in his entirety, clothes and all, into biomass. This made him strong enough to lift up helicopters without breaking a sweat, fast enough to run up a building and outrace a vehicle, and enhanced hearing and vision, allowing him to see beyond the visual spectrum and giving him thermal vision to detect heat signatures, keeping track of hisTARGETS." Plasma explained, showing clips of all these in use. "Mercer became the ultimate predator and if you think that's incredible, you haven't seen nothing yet." Chris said before adding. "Mercer has a crazy ass healing factor!" "It's the most nonsensical power I've ever seen." Plasma exclaimed. "Somehow, as long as Mercer stays nourished, he can heal from basically anything! It's strong enough alone to reconstruct his entire freaking face when a shotgun hit it, and that's already silly, but get this." Plasma paused beforeCONTINUING. "Apparently, consuming one crow allows him to survive a freaking NUKE! How the hell does that work?! What are you trying to tell us game devs? Is the crow mightier than the nuke? WHAT?!" "But Mercer's most unique ability is his shape shifting power. Able to shift his body into different forms of deadly weapons with ease." Chris pointed out chuckling at Plasma's shock and confusion. "Even covering himself in hardened armor toPROTECT himself and create a large shield to block attacks." Plasma shot a glare at Chris and muttered something about crows before continuing. "Such weapons include a giant claw to tear through enemies; the Whipfist, allowing him to pull even things as heavy as helicopters close by; the Hammerfist which basically smashes everything in his way; and finally, his iconic blade, a sword the length of his entire body. Lemme guess, he ate crows to get all that too?" "Enough about the crows Plasma, now even with all these abilities Mercer does have a crucial flaw." Chris said sighing knowing all to well the crucial weakness. "Indeed; he had no fighting experience prior to his transformation, so he has no true fighting style besides following his instincts." Plasma explained. "Though no one can argue that Mercer is the deadliest predator the world has ever seen!" Chris stated. Alex Mercer: "They think they are in control? They have no idea what I'm capable of." "Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all!" Plasma proclaimed cheerfully. "It's time for a Death Battllee!" Chris screamed with joy. ()()()()()()()() In New York City, inside one of the many Umbrella Corporation Headquarters Alex Mercer was tearing through the staff searching for answers to the new virus that threatened the world and his future uprising. Grabbing another guard Mercer crushed his skull before consuming him for the health, Mercer stood up and heard a voice that caught his attention, eh turned around swiftly to see Albert Wesker. "You... tell me about the Uroboros Virus." Mercer ordered in a low and threatening tone. "You are not worthy to wield the Uroboros." Albert stated pushing his glasses up lightly. "Yet you seem like you'd make a nice test subject." "I was going to make this quick." Mercer smirked before changing his hands into claws. "But now... now I'm going to make you suffer." Battle Theme: Resident Evil 5 Deep Ambition FIGHT! Mercer ran full speed toward Wesker trying to slash him only for Wesker to move out of the way at alarming speeds. Mercer tried again and again, only to miss every attack, Wesker chuckled as he suddenly grabbed Mercer's throat. With incredible speed Wesker threw Mercer back first to the ground and brought the bottom of his boots down with great force onto Mercer's stomach leaving a dent in the ground. Wesker grabbed Mercer's ankle lifting him into the air before driving his elbow in Mercer's already injured ribs, sending him skidding over the ground. Mercer however, rolled backwards and landed on his feet. "That all you got?" Mercer questioned wiping blood from his mouth. Wesker simply ran full speed toward Mercer, however Mercer stood his ground and changed his hands into the Hammerfists. With ease Mercer punched the ground causing a large quake to shake the ground and the shock wave alone to break the glass in the entrance of the building. The quake didn't phase Wesker as he jumped, spun, and back kicked Mercer in the chest sending him outside only for him to get back to his feet. Wesker continued his sprint toward Mercer, who grabbed a nearby car and swung it at Wesker knocking him into another vehicles window. "Damn it!" Wesker cursed as he stood up and emerged from the wreck seemingly without a scratch. Without warning Mercer jumped and prepared to slam the car with his Hammerfists only for Wesker to avoid the attack causing Mercer to make the car explode around him in a ball of flames. Wesker dove toward Mercer unloading on him with small attacks to his body in general, blocking Mercer's attack without much of a care before pushing both his hands into Mercer's stomach sending him skidding back. Albert removed his glasses and smirked before moving wildly attacking Mercer without mercy, as he landed Wesker turned around and fired a single bullet from his handgun hitting Mercer square in the head. Mercer fell with a thud and didn't move, Wesker smirked and turned to leave. "You are beaten..." Wesker commented before walking away... Wesker gasped as he looked down to see four black clawed fingers piercing his chest from behind. He looked over his shoulder to see Mercer who looked beyond pissed off. "Think again." Mercer commented before grabbing Wesker's head with his other hand and throwing him to the ground behind him leaving a crater underneath Wesker. Wesker rolled out of the way as Mercer drove his claw into the ground, where Weske'rs chest was seconds earlier. Standing up Wesker clenched his bleeding chest as he fired at Mercer with his hand gun, Mercer ran toward Wesker slashing at him only for Wesker to block his attacks with ease. Mercer brought his claw down on Wesker only for the attack to be blocked and for Wesker to kick Mercer's stomach sending him reeling back before his hands were surrounded in a purple aura. Wesker shoved his hand into Mercer's chest sticking his hand clean threw his body. "I told you... I am the only worthy one." Wesker said before ripping his hand from Mercer's chest. To Wesker's surprise, Mercer was suddenly surrounded in the Blacklight Virus covering him in armor. Mercer turned and punch Wesker with his Hammerfists sending him high into the air. Mercer quickly switched his hands into the Whipfist and sent it into the air, the whip wrapping around Wesker's ankle and pulling him back down to Mercer who changed his hand back into the claws and uppercut Wesker leaving four deep gashes on his chest. Wesker landed on his feet clutching his injured chest as Mercer roared and crouched hugging himself. In a burst of speed Blacklight tendrils erupted from Mercer's body, Wesker inSLOW mode, jumped and danced around the tendrils that without a doubt would impale him if he were hit. Wesker grabbed one of the tendrils and ripped it from Mercer's body with ease before dashing towards him ripping the tendrils as he did so. Mercer groaned in pain as Wesker got close only for Mercer to summon a shield and pushed forward ramming into Wesker sending him flying back. Landing with a thud, quickly getting up only for Mercer to switch his hand into a claw and grabbed Wesker's head picking him up, his head surrounded with claws as Mercer was unable to see Wesker's face, Wesker's shades lying on the concrete between them. Mercer chuckled as he squeezed Wesker's head and changed his free hand into his iconic blade. "You are no longer worthy." Mercer said before driving his blade through Wesker's stomach making blood spill from his mouth. The last thing Wesker saw before he died was the black vines of the Blacklight Virus consuming his entire body, memories, and skills. For Mercer to use. KO "Yikes, if a crow let him survive a nuke, I'm pretty sure Mercer could brush off a planet falling on him now." Plasma said. "Wesker was by far the superior soldier with his training and experience but Mercer has a major factor that trumped him." Chris stated with a sly smile. "Specifically, that freaking healing factor. While Wesker definitely was the more skilled fighter of the two, there was very little he could do to keep Mercer down permanently. Keep in mind, he survived a freaking nuke with this." Plasma continued. "Not only that but because of Mercer's Thermal Vision he could always see where Wesker was, enabling him to predict his attacks with ease." Chris added quickly. "Mercer's 'weaponry', if you can call it that, also gave him much more versatility then Wesker, who hasn't really got much in the way of that." Plasma noted. "Despite having better combat skills and training, Wesker just couldn't keep his head in the game." Plasma joked. "The winner is Alex Mercer!" Chris proclaimed for the world to hear. Category:What-If? Death Battles